


Always You

by Satine86



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: Oldish tumblr prompt: 'it's always been you'





	Always You

**Author's Note:**

> Oldish tumblr prompt: 'it's always been you'

There wasn’t ever much time for Shepard to just relax. Hell, there was barely any time for her to sleep. But sometimes, in the journeys from one crisis to the next, there were stolen moments of peace. 

Those moments usually consisted of her curled up on the couch, almost dozing but not quite, with her head rested on Kaidan’s lap. His hand absently combing her hair while he read through some report or another on a datapad.

It was surprisingly domestic, almost as if there wasn’t a war; the end of everything looming over their heads. It was as if they were a regular couple, with regular lives. It could almost be boring. God, it sounded amazing. 

“What are you thinking about?” Kaidan asked above her. He had sat aside the datapad, his attention now focused on her. 

“About a boring life.” 

He chuckled at that. “I don’t think you could ever have a boring life. Not the great Commander Shepard.” 

She scrunched her nose. “How about a regular life? No life threatening dangers, no Reapers, no Alliance. Just… something perfectly mundane.”

“So a house back on earth?” he prompted.

“Yup.” She closed her eyes, honestly she could picture it clearly. Had since she was a kid because she saw in an old book on an old datapad, and had loved the idea ever since. “A grey Victorian style, with white trim. With big bay windows, and a deck. Plus a sprawling lawn, for a dog.”

“Gotta have a dog,” Kaidan agreed.

“Maybe… maybe kids too?” She peeked open one eye. 

“So you’re married in this mundane life?”

“Of course.” Shepard reached up and took Kaidan’s hand, started lacing and under lacing their fingers. “He’s very handsome, this husband.”

“I would hope so.” 

“With dark hair and an easy smile. He’s kind and patient. And he’s the strongest man I know. He’s good, too. Not just that he’s nice, he’s good down to his core.” She glanced up at Kaidan then, met his gaze fully. “He also has devastatingly pretty brown eyes, like fine Canadian whiskey,” she teased.

His laughter sounded low in his chest, his breath ghosting over her forehead. When he met her gaze again, she thought he looked a little bemused.

“Would it be incredibly arrogant of me to note that description, at least one or two points, sounds a bit like me?” The rest of the question, “Am I the perfect husband in your perfect life?” goes unasked. But she would acknowledge it all the same. 

Shepard sat up slowly, swiveled around until she was able to fling one leg over his and settle on his lap, straddling him. She framed his face gently, smiled as she looked him over.

“Oh, Kaidan, it’s always been you.” Then she kissed him, and for the rest of the night she didn’t think about anything, except for Kaidan.


End file.
